Stolen Kisses
by Limitbreaker
Summary: A collection of Bill/Fleur drabbles written for the BWFD LDWS on Livejournal.
1. With a Little Help

**Title:** With a Little Help  
**Prompt:** _Kiss The Girl _from the _Little Mermaid_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 494  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Bill doesn't need help to get closer to Fleur Delacour – he needs help to resist her.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

"You're dating Fleur Delacour?"

"The hot Veela chick?"

Fred and George stared at each other, then back at Bill. Their big brother prepared to leave, pulled on his leather jacket and checked the mirror twice for his hair. He flashed the twins a smile over his shoulder.

"I'm giving English lessons to a colleague, that's all."

"Oi!" Fred elbowed his twin. "He's not taking advantage of that!"

"And here I always thought you were intelligent, Bill," George added and shook his head.

"Whatever…" Bill gazed at his watch. "I'll be back tonight…"

"Stupid!" Fred buried his face in his hands.

"Then you can show me your new products," Bill continued without paying attention to Fred's frustrated mumbling.

"We've thought about including love potions in our product range," George said, but Bill just waved at him and headed for the door. "Just in case you need some help!"

Fred stopped mumbling with the noise of the closing door. "George?"

"Eh?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

Bill didn't need any help to progress with women, he needed help to stop the inevitable.

There he sat in the Leaky Cauldron next to a stunningly beautiful woman who was constantly playing with her hair and fluttering her long lashes at him, and he wasn't able to resist Fleur Delacour's flirting any longer. And he was unsure why he even tried to.

Maybe it was the sparkling Veela-charm. Fleur could bewitch any wizard at Gringotts, and Bill was quite sure that one goblin liked to stare at her as well. He considered himself too old for meaningless affairs, but he still couldn't tell Fleur to ask someone else to help her improve her already very good English.

It was an excuse to get close to him, so he retrieved his hand when Fleur's fingers brushed over his.

Fleur looked sad and shifted her gaze away, so that Bill wouldn't see, but in precisely these moments, when all haughtiness left Fleur's face, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

He was almost glad for the interruption.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Bill searched for the source of the music and startled at the sight of candles floating in their direction.

* * *

George glared at his proudly smiling twin. "Music and floating candles. That's very subtle, Fred."

"It's working," Fred said and nodded to Fleur and Bill.

George had to listen closely to hear Bill say, "This is too weird for words."

"Oh, I zink it is stunningly beautiful, Bill," Fleur purred, almost inaudible to George, but Bill laughed at the exaggeration.

"Yeah… very romantic."

"With you, a lot of weird zings seem romantic to me."

They looked into each other's eyes.

Bill smiled. "Really?" He seemed to wait for Fleur's nod, hesitated and then slowly leant forward…

"Ah, I don't think Bill's got time for our products tonight," Fred drawled and George couldn't suppress his laughter. It was loud enough to drown the music.

Bill looked up. "You!"


	2. Scars

**Title:** Scars  
**Prompt:** _no words needed_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 490  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Bill's confidence was scarred most by Greyback's claws.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

Everything had changed since Greyback scarred him.

Rays of the rising morning sun crept through the curtains, but Bill was long awake. Chased by nightmares, he could barely sleep these days, but his biggest fear was not the return of the werewolf to finish what he started; he feared losing the beautiful woman next to him.

Every morning he woke up terrified that Fleur wouldn't be there anymore. That she would suddenly realise what a monster he had become and that she deserved far better.

Tenderly, he stroked through Fleur's hair, the blonde strands falling over his rough hands like the expensive Egyptian silk he had never been able to afford. Once he had thought he could afford Fleur. That his good looks and personality complemented her in a special way. But now…

Bill slipped out of the bed and away from Fleur. He heard her making a soft noise that was far more enchanting than the tweeting birds outside. The sound tried to grab him, tried to pull him back to his fiancée, but at the same time the mirror on the wall caught his attention.

Bill stopped in front of it and traced his fingertips over the deep lines that had defaced him. They still burned and since they had not healed completely, he doubted that they ever would. During the full moon the burning was almost unbearable and then Bill noticed that Greyback had not only scarred his skin; he'd also reached Bill's personality. Especially his self-confidence.

Slender arms came around his waist from behind and Fleur's head appeared in the mirror. Chin propped up on his shoulder, she smiled.

"_Bonjour, chéri._"

Bill returned the smile, but it felt forced. "Morning…"

"What are you zinking about?" Fleur frowned a little and she looked so beautiful with that small worry line between her brows.

Bill shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nozing?" Fleur reached up to cup Bill's cheek. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes and his smile became real, but with the scarred skin tightening, happiness had no time to spread.

Fleur stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but not like he had expected on the mouth. She kissed the scar that ran over his right cheek, then moved to the one that just failed his eye. Bill laughed when she reached the left side of his face.

"What're you doing?"

Fleur didn't pull her mouth away. "I'm kissing ze scars away."

Bill had to laugh again. "I wish you could…"

"I can," Fleur said softly. "Zose on ze inside. You can't 'ide zose from me, Bill. Zey're ze only scars veesible for me."

Bill turned his head so that Fleur's next kiss landed straight on his lips. He pulled her close against him and deepened the kiss desperately, and when he glanced quickly at the mirror, he knew that Fleur was right and that nothing could heal his injured confidence better than her love.


	3. Stolen Kisses

**Title:** Stolen Kisses  
**Prompt:** _"A legal kiss is never as good as a stolen one." -_Guy de Maupassant  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 214  
**Warnings:** Sob-stuff. :D  
**Summary:** A reflection on stolen kisses.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

The kisses she steals from Bill are not only the sweetest; they seem to be the ones most memorable to Fleur.

Every day she kisses him goodbye and when he comes back home, but none of these kisses she remembers as well as the first time, when she has _accidentally_ turned her head to kiss him on the mouth instead of his cheek. She might have sensed that there was no need to wait in Bill's case, that he was the man of her dreams.

And when Fleur is asked which was the most beautiful moment on her wedding day, it's not that one kiss, the seal of promise, that still makes goosebumps blossom all over her skin; it's the memory of Bill sneaking into her room shortly before the ceremony, the tender pressure of his lips on hers, the promise renewed once more before sealed for eternity.

And truly, eternity it is, because even after years of marriage they share long, lingering kisses, expressing their love – to their children's dislike – far too often. But those kisses are still not as sweet as the ones she steals from Bill when he has fallen asleep next to her, because then, tightly wrapped up in his protective arms, she's sure that she can taste his soul.


	4. With Kisses and Punches

**Title:** With Kisses and Punches  
**Prompt:** _"Words are a wonderful form of communication, but they will never replace kisses and punches." -_Ashleigh Brilliant  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 405  
**Warnings:** References to violence.  
**Summary:** Bill struggles with the side effects of his scars.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

Bill didn't know what was wrong with him. His fingers were still prickling from crashing against Roger Davies's temple, and he really wanted to believe that the only reason was jealousy; because Roger had been dating Fleur, because he kind of stalked her ever since he began working at Gringotts, and of course because his face was still perfectly flawless. But Bill would have never wanted to change this with violence. He feared it was _because of the scars_ that he couldn't control his anger anymore.

"Bill!" Fleur grabbed his arm to pull him away from the mess of Roger that sunk to the floor in front of them, blood dripping from a laceration at his temple. "What was zat about?"

And again pure rage flared up in Bill, because he knew that Fleur knew… and he feared that clenching his fists wouldn't keep him from pushing her too roughly away.

So he just turned around and walked straight out of Gringotts, not caring about the people staring at him, but about Fleur letting him walk away. That her fingers slipped so easily from his arm was obvious and calling after him couldn't change the obvious.

"Bill, talk to me!" Fleur not only called, but ran after him.

Bill still didn't turn around, because he was afraid of losing his temper again. He hurried away from Gringotts as fast as possible, terrified that this incident would cost him his job. And then his marriage…

"'Ow am I supposed to know what's wrong," Fleur grabbed his hand, tightly, "eef you don't talk to me?"

Bill stopped. He let Fleur's fingers move between his, then swung around and pulled her against his chest with a sudden jerk. When he crushed his lips against Fleur's mouth, it felt so very similar to punching Roger before. Because he was letting this strangely overwhelming anger take control, and it didn't matter that the audience of Diagon Alley whistled and clapped. He was devouring Fleur's mouth, claimed her with a passionate kiss and made sure everyone could see to whom she belonged. With kisses and punches.

It seemed like he had to accept this new part of him he couldn't quite put into words…

When Bill pulled away, he left Fleur breathless and a little flushed. She smiled and let out a small giggle before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you just say zat from ze beginning?"


	5. Beyond Control

**Title:** Beyond Control  
**Prompt:** _Howl _by Florence + The Machine  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 399  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Fleur is sure that there is nothing dangerous about her husband.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

„Too fragile," he has said and now sits at the edge of the bed, staring out of the window where the pristine moon illuminates the night sky. The silvery light casts unflattering shadows on his face, emphasising the deep scars that run like trenches through his skin.

Bill looks dangerous. But Fleur knows that he isn't, and she's disappointed that Bill can't see that she is not fragile despite her slender body.

She crawls behind him and wraps her arms around his bare torso. "You don't 'ave to fear zat you'll break me, Bill," she whispers into her husband's ear.

Bill turns his head, the reflection of the full moon mesmerising beautiful on his pale blue irises. "Yes, but I fear the wolf will…" He presses a hand on his chest. "I can feel this animalistic side becoming stronger."

"Because of ze moon?" Fleur asks while swinging her leg over Bill's lap, straddling him with her fingers tangled in the long red hair. She's blocking Bill's view to the moon, but his eyes still seem to glow with something.

"You shine brighter than the moon…" He was embarrassed by those words escaping him, trying to look away, but Fleur's hands are quickly on his cheeks to keep him in place.

"Zen trust me zat I 'ave better control over you zan ze moon," she says before pressing her lips against Bill's. She can feel his resistance at first, but since she's determined to set free whatever Greyback has left in her husband, Bill has absolutely no chance than returning her kiss, their tongues sliding sensuously together in a tangle that has pure victory throbbing through Fleur's veins.

But only until Bill grabs her tightly and whirls her around so smoothly that Fleur reconsiders fragility.

With her back flat on the mattress and Bill atop of her, control seems completely out of reach. Bill is growling in a way she doesn't know when he moves to her throat, scratching his teeth over sensitive skin and biting so suddenly and roughly into the flesh that Fleur fears it will leave more than a reddish mark.

It's no longer victory that causes her heart to pound mercilessly against her ribcage when Fleur realises that the moon might be able to set free, but cannot control whatever is released. Not that such a realisation would keep her from closing her arms around Bill.


	6. Attempting Serious

**Title:** Attempting Serious  
**Prompt:** An image called Kiss Note  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 305  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** _Maybe this was her chance to develop a more serious relationship for a change…_  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

"I'm not kissing on ze first rendezvous," Fleur said when Bill leant over to her, perfectly shaped lips pursed expectantly.

He pulled back at once, startled, but then he grinned. When he lifted his cup of tea to his mouth it was more to cover his amusement than taking the last remaining sip.

Fleur didn't regret her decision, though. She never had more fun on a date than together with Bill Weasley. He was funny, intelligent and his manners were far better than his predatory looks promised. The most intriguing fact was probably that he hadn't immediately tried to hit on her when she had started working at Gringotts.

Maybe this was her chance to develop a more serious relationship for a change…

"I suppose you want us to go on a second date, then?" Bill put his empty cup back on the table. "Or is this the subtle, polite way to reject me?" He licked his lips, rosy tongue leaving a delicious shimmer behind. Fleur had missed the opportunity to taste the tea on Bill's lips, but she still had the chance to taste it on his tongue. She just had to give in and… no, for the sake of a serious relationship she had to stay strong.

Fleur rose from her chair, reaching for a napkin. "I'm sure zat, eef you want to go on a second rendezvous, you 'ave good chances to get a real one." With that she pressed the kiss which she actually wanted to give Bill on the napkin. Her lipstick left a print on the white fabric and Bill made sure not to smear it when he took the napkin from Fleur's hand.

"I can't wait," he said with a smile.

Fleur smiled back, turned on her heels and walked with her chin proudly raised to the door.


	7. Longing For Distance

**Title:** Longing For Distance  
**Prompt:** For Reasons Unknown by The Killers  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Bill's marriage isn't what it used to be…  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

Bill gazed longingly in the distance. The golden glow of the setting sun reflected on the ocean, blue water clashed in waves on the white sand and through the open window a gentle breeze came into the house. It was a beautiful view from Shell Cottage, but Bill yearned to see what lay behind the horizon.

No, he _needed_ to see, needed the risk of the unknown, the danger of travelling. He needed to break stronger curses than those his stubborn teenager daughter used to lock her door. He needed his old life back. And he thought about this every night, sometimes howled like the werewolf that scarred him when he realised how much he loathed the peaceful landscape trapping him in this play of happy family.

"Papa, Papa!" His son stumbled over to him, miniature broomstick in his tiny hands. "Wanna play!" The bright smile full of tangible innocence was the only beacon in this dark cage of a house. Everything that kept him from searching more light in the distance were his children, and just in this moment Louis reminded him of the cruel reality how heavy responsibility lay on his shoulders.

Bill reached out his hands, ready to welcome responsibility back, just trying once again to remember what he had loved so much about this life.

"Louis, go upstairs." The sharp voice was enough to scare his son away. And it was dark again, cold, _so cold_, and looking up into the ocean blue eyes of his wife didn't warm him anymore. Every spark of affection had been drowned by cold blue. The ocean, again, was separating him from what he wanted, no, _needed_ so badly. But how long would he have to travel to find the old flame of love burning in Fleur's eyes?

Fleur slammed her fist against Bill's chest. "I've told you not to speak to Louis when… when you are like zis!"

"Like what?" Bill's voice was quiet, disused and rough.

"You know exactly what I mean." Fleur leant up to him. "But I've told you before, eef you leave zis 'ouse now, you don't evair 'ave to come back again." She traced her long, delicate fingers over the scars that defaced Bill. "You should keep in mind zat you won't find someone like me again. But I can 'ave anyone."

She kissed Bill then, but only to prove that she was in control. She had him caged. And the knowledge how much power she held over him had changed her. The memory how she used to kiss him was only a distant vision, but Bill tried to hold onto this, tried to feel it just for a moment with pressing his lips harder against Fleur's mouth.

She pulled away immediately, not allowing him to try. The pleasantly warm flashes of memories lapsed into reality, and his eyes couldn't see his Fleur anymore. She was gone before the woman in front of him could turn to leave.

Bill gazed longingly after her.


	8. Blind

**Title:** Blind  
**Prompt:** "_Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other._" -Rene Yasenek  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 474  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Ginny is not exactly happy with Bill's fiancée.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

"Look, this isn't going to work. You can't call her that. She's my fiancée."

"She's Phlegm for me," Ginny snapped.

It required several moments for Bill to swallow the anger blazing up at this nickname. He sighed, hoping Ginny would realise how childish her behaviour was if he pretended to be unimpressed by it.

"I'm going to marry her, Ginny. With or without your permission." Bill was pleading inside but on the outside he stayed calm. "Do you want to keep this up for the rest of your life?"

"No! I hope that you realise your mistake _before_ you marry her." Ginny looked at him again, her big brown eyes vehemently begging. "It's because of the Veela-thing that you don't notice how… _awful _she is. I have to share my room with that haughty, always whining bitch."

"_Ginny_." Bill's menacing voice did not suffice to stop Ginny.

"She's sucking up to _all_ of you, bewitching every man in this house with her looks. Do you think that'll suddenly stop after you married her? She's a man-eating slut that broke countless hearts at Hogwarts and she humiliated your brother in front of the entire school! But you don't see that because you're too busy drooling over her perfection!"

"It's enough," Bill said between gritted teeth. "Don't ever talk about Fleur like this again, or I'll forget myself."

Ginny only huffed but that was nearly the last straw – Bill slammed the door of his sister's room shut behind him, inhaling deeply to drown the fire of rage flaring up in his stomach.

"Chéri?"

Startled, Bill turned to the source of the voice. Fleur lingered behind the corner, silky dressing grown draping her slender body.

"I've 'eard you talking," she said and even with that small worry line her features were perfectly flawless. "You don't believe 'er, do you?"

Bill wanted to reply that, of course, he did not believe Ginny, that Ginny was only jealous, that she was scared to lose her big brother to another woman, but that light shade of red on Fleur's usually pale cheeks let every word die on his tongue.

What if Ginny was right? What if he was blinded by his love and couldn't see Fleur's flaws?

Fleur blinked hastily, glittering drops of tears getting caught in her long lashes. "Geenevra is exaggerating. I've tried so 'ard to be accepted in your family, but zey try everyzing to get rid of me. I can't take zis anymore. Eef zey don't want me…"

"_I_ want you." Bill walked over to Fleur and pulled her against his chest. He focused on her full lips, slightly parted revealing impeccable white teeth. "That's enough, isn't it?"

Bill lifted Fleur's chin up to kiss her gently on the mouth, and like this he was unable to notice the tears destroying the perfection of her face.


	9. Worth It

**Title:** Worth It  
**Prompt:** The Kiss by Karmina  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 474  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Sometimes Bill seems to be the only thing worth staying for…  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

The Burrow's garden was not to Fleur's liking. There were huge puddles of mud and not only gnomes but chickens. They poked her. She had to feed them and they poked her for that.

On the other side of that puddle Bill's mother and sister whispered to each other, flashing disgusted glances full of glee to her because Fleur did not love ruining her shoes and robes out here. Molly and Ginny loathed her – most women had a problem with her extraordinary beauty, but Fleur had hoped to find some female friends in the family of her fiancé. She only found more dislike.

She had nothing in Great Britain. Her family and friends were in France, enjoying the life of the big city while she wasted her time in the middle of nowhere. She felt lonely, wanted to go back home, especially with all this hatred surrounding her. If at least Bill's family would approve…

"Ouch!" Fleur dropped the bucket of chicken feed and glared down. One exceptionally fat chicken had thrust its beak into Fleur's exposed ankle. She regretted trying to save the seam of her robes now as red blood dripped over her pale skin.

"Merde…" Low giggling reached her ears and increased the urge to kick that stupid chicken away. Fleur looked over to Molly and Ginny, a not-so-nice comment on her lips when suddenly the two women froze and relapsed into silence.

Did they actually feel guilty?

"Oh, darling…" Not guilt, but Bill had caused their sudden change. It was his voice whispering into Fleur's ear now. "You should let someone – more precisely me – look at that injury."

Fleur smiled and just had to laugh when Bill lifted her off the ground. She noticed the irritated glances of Molly and Ginny, but didn't care for them. Bill carried her back to the Burrow, his strong arms giving her the safety and comfort she needed right now.

"I watched from the window when you were ruthlessly mauled by that chicken," Bill said after entering the kitchen. He sat Fleur onto the table and healed the wound with a quick flick of his wand. "Nobody else would look that graceful with a bucket in the mud."

"Zat's a wonderful compleement," Fleur said, trying not to sound sarcastic. She didn't want to destroy Bill's smile. It felt so good on her lips when he kissed her, erasing all worries and leaving nothing but bliss behind.

Her mother had told her not to break all her ties for a man, but Bill was worth it. His kiss made up for mud, chickens, hatred, and everything that was about to come.

"I love you," Fleur whispered with her lips still on Bill's.

He smiled again. "That's a nice compliment as well."

Fleur wrapped her arms around Bill's torso and muffled her laughter in his shirt.


End file.
